This invention relates generally to a holder for a container of beverage and, more particularly, to a holder for a cylindric container of beverage in a thermal insulator.
The holder of this invention is especially suited for use with wraparound insulators of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,279. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,013,691, 3,074,678, 3,353,729 and 3,458,164 for other holders generally in the field of this invention.